


Being Rich Isnt Always Fun

by Mrs_Flowers



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Bottom Ashton, Lashton - Freeform, Love, M/M, Michael Being A Dick, Punk Ashton, Punk Luke, Shy Ashton, Top Luke, malum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Flowers/pseuds/Mrs_Flowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Money can't always make everything better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I haven't worked on this fic over a year but now I feel like I should finish it. I am actually making some corrects because after I went over it I found out that it was shit. Anyway hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> ^~^

The sound of arguments filled the dining room. Luke sat at the middle of the large dining table with his parents on both sides of the table. To Luke, this argument shouldn't even be brought up at the table since it's just about if they should take their private jet or yacht to Australia. It honestly shouldn't even happen.

"I insist! We must use the yacht so we can see the beautiful sea! Luke never been on the yacht! It would be a great experience." Shouted his mother.

"Liz! You just don't get it! If we take the jet we will get there faster and ignore the hassle of anyone getting sea sick. Also I doubt I will last on sea with David. He'll just brag on about his business and his much "upgraded" transportation." Andrew scrunched his nose from disgust.

"You are such a child, Andrew!" 

"Do we have to go?" Luke asked exhaustedly with his face down on the table as he suffered through their argument. 

"Yes, Lucas!" They both shot back to Luke.

"Can I just stay with Ben? Or Jack?"

"No! I mean.. Sorry Lucas but no. I been thinking that maybe you will go well with Joy's daughter. Maybe the trip on YACHT will get you two more attached to each other."

"Calum's sister? Hell no!"

"Lucas!" His father slammed his hands against the table, "We are taking the yacht to Australia and thats final!" Liz smirked when she realized she won the argument.

Luke threw his spoon down on his empty plate and stormed off to his room in the second floor of the mansion. He picked up his iPhone from the charger and started to call Calum, his best friend since they were in diapers.

"Hey Luke."

"What are you doing?"

"Just packing. My mum just told me to get packed because we're going to Australia with you and your parents."

"What the fuck? They just had a argument about it! How the hell did everyone find out?"

"Our mums have each other on speed dial and it's like they all have fucking telekenesis or some shit."

"We have to take the stupid yacht."

"Yeah I heard. Our mums are like having a group phone call about it. They're even inviting some other people too."

"Fuck. Well heads up, my mum is trying to hook me up with your sister."

"What the hell? Why?"

"I don't know.. She just said something about we would good together."

Luke jumped when he heard the sudden bursts of laughter on the other line. Luke thought about what he said might have been funny then his expression went blank when he realized Calum was laughing at him for saying what his mum said about him and Cal's sister.

"My sister would never go out with you. She only dates guys that are badasses."

"I am a badass!"

"No you aren't."

"Fuck you!"

"Any fucks, do you know Ashton?"

"No. Who the hell is she?"

"I don't know either but my mum said that she never goes on any of the family trips with her parents. She just kinda stays away from the ghetto rich people crap."

"Lucky ass. She doesn't have to suffer."

"I bet she has a nice ass." Luke sighed as he heard his friend snicker at the dirty words he said and he could already see the smirk on his face.

"She has a cute name."

Knock, knock.

"Oh I have to go." Luke hung up quickly and dropped his phone back on his bed and quickly turned around towards the door.

"Lucas.."

"Yeah?"

"May I come in?"

"Uhh.. Sure.."

Liz slowly opened the door and walked in along with making her way towards Luke.

"I wanted to talk to you about this trip."

"Oh it's okay. Calum already told me."

"Oh.. Well I have to discuss something else about it that I'm sure he hasn't told you." Luke sighed because he was sure she would go away if she knew he already knew it was official.

"I want you to hang out with Anne Marie's eldest child, Ashton. Ashton has been having a hard time since the divorce."

"But I don't even know them! They could end up killing me for all I know."

"Lucas, just please give this a try. If you cooperate with this then I promise you don't have to come on anymore trips and you don't have to socialize with Ashton anymore."

The room went silent as she waited for his response then began to walk out until he finally spoke again.

"Fine."

"Thank you, Lucas. Now get ready for bed." 

She walked out and he sighed.

"Who is Ashton?" He said to himself.


	2. Tonight, we drink like kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally get to meet Ashton and they actually like him... Especially Luke ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Yaaay *claps* this chapter isn't good but i will try to make the next chapters better!
> 
> ~R•M•T~

Luke packed up all the stuff he would need for the month trip.

IPad, headphones, Pengey, and even some condoms if he gets a chance with Mali.

"Lucas! Are you ready?" She shouted from down the hall.

"Yes mom" 

They went to their yacht and made a list for who share rooms.

She roomed Luke with Ashton on purpose.

'But she is a girl!'

The yacht had huge beautiful rooms but each one had a huge king sized bed in them and a huge closet next to the amazing sized bathrooms.

He put up all his clothes in the closet and and made room for Ashton's stuff.

"Hey dumbass!" Luke turned around and saw Michael and Calum standing outside the room.

"Do you two share?"

"Yeah. I made my mom make sure I roomed with Mikey."

"Mines roomed me up with Ashton.. I don't even know her!"

"Wait.. Did you just say her?" Michael interrupted.

"Yeah.. Why?"

"Ashton is a boy. I don't know much about him but I talked to him a little."

They all hear little knocks and turned around to see a short cute boy with curly hair.

"Hello?"

'This is Ashton? He is fucking adorable!' 

"Hey. What's up?" Said Michael holding up his hand for a high five.

"Uhmmm.." 

Michael put down his hand slowly and the room went quiet for a good 5 seconds.

"Well.. He have to go." Michael and Calum walked out the room fast.

"Hey."

Luke started to do what he always does, pull his hair back.

"Hi."

"So.. You're Ashton?"

"Uhmm.. Yeah.. I think so."

"Okay.. Well.. Nice to meet you! Im Lucas—Luke! Im Luke. Not Lucas."

Ashton giggled and begun to show his dimples.

'I am dying from his adorableness.'

"Nice too meet you too. Im Ashy oh wait.. I mean Ashton." The shorter boy mocked Luke but he seemed to like it.

"Oh! Its almost 6:30! We have to go Ashton. My mother hates people being late to dinner."

Luke tried his best to make Ashton laugh so he can hear that cute giggle and see his dimples.

"Oh hello Lucas! I guessing you already met Ashton! Come sit boys."

Ashton followed Luke to the chair next to him.

"Hey butt nugget!" Michael said towards Luke which made them all laugh except parents.

"Michael Gordon!" Michael wasn't the most polite person but at least he admitted it.

"Oh i am sorry mother." He said sarcastically. 

"Anyway. Hey Ash."

"Hi." Ashton replied quietly.

"Dude. You are so quiet. Be loud!"

"Michael! Please settle down!" Michael's mom was just hanging on the edge of throwing Michael into the water.

Their parents talked about money and rich people stuff but they didn't really pay attention but they all did play with their food.

"Mom, can we be excused?" Calum asked.

"Yes."

The 4 boys got up and ran to the deck which was far from the dining area on the yacht.

Mikey pushed Calum against the railing but not to hard for him to fall off.

"Mikey! Our parents and the lads are here!"

"Well too bad!"

Mikey and Calum began to kiss and just left Luke and Ashton with awkward expressions.

"Gosh the view is so beautiful!" Said Ashton sitting indian style on the floor.

"Why don't you get a closer look?" Luke asked sitting beside him.

"I.. Uhm.. I'm okay sitting here and looking."

"Are you scared?"

"What? Uh no."

Luke got up and held his boney hand out for Ashton to reach out to so he can pull himself up.

"What are you doing?" Ashton started to talk very shaky so Luke held his hand and pulled him to the railing.

"Stand here and look."

Ashton walked slowly to railing and began to feel hands go around his waist.

"See how beautiful it is? Much better than sitting and looking."

Ashton's face turned red after a few seconds of feeling Luke's hands around his waist. 

"Luke! This isn't the Titanic!" Michael shouted and they all laughed.

"Cal!" Calum's sister called out. 

They all separated and acted as if they weren't doing anything.

"Oh there you are! Mom wants you to come go and help."

"What? No! I'm hanging out with friends!"

"I go with you if you want." The relatives both looked at Michael as if just cleaning with the moms was nothing.

"Are you sure?"

"I guess." 

"Okay!" All three of them walked off but Mali turned back around and winked at Luke.

'That bitch!' Ashton started to feel jealous even though they weren't together and Luke probably isn't gay but he was too scared to ask.

"Did you know this yacht gives off wifi?" 

"Wifi? And you are telling me this now? Good thing i brought my laptop."

They laughed and went to their room.

Calum and Michael finally came back and one was holding a jacket over something.

"Guess what losers!" Michael said holding up the hidden object.

"What?"

"We took a bottle of wine from Michael's dad." Calum pulled off the jacket and gave Luke the huge bottle.

"How the hell did you get this?"

"The moms and dads were all in the kitchen talking so we snuck into his room and took it from his suit case.

"Won't he notice?"

"Nope."

"Let's drink then!"


	3. Paparazzi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys find a video on Michael's camera roll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd chapter time! thank you all that left kudos and comments! you encouraged me to keep this story going on ^-^ 
> 
> ~R_M_T~

The door opened quietly but they would't have notice anyway since they were still were passed out.

"Aw. They look so adorable!" Calum fan-girled 

"Hurry up and take the photos" 

"oh yeah right" Calum pulled out his iPhone and started to snap a few photos of the passed out boys cuddling.

The volume was low but the snapping annoyed Luke so he opened his tired eyes and saw his two best friends snickering and one taking photos.

"What the hell?" Luke shot up and felt a soft object move away from his chest.

The soft object was Ashton.

"Aw You looked so cute cuddling together!"

Just when Luke was about to chase Cal and Michael out, he realized he wasn't wearing any clothes and sat back down covering himself.

"Stop taking photos Cal! How the hell did you get in here anyway? Our door was locked!"

"Your mom had a spare key" said Michael laughing

The snaps went on until they heard a soft high pitch moan come out of the small boy next to Luke.

'Oh no. He is waking up!' Luke thought to himself.

"Huh? What's going on?'

The green-eyed sleeping beauty was finally awake with a confused look on his face.

"Uh.. Why are you two naked?" Calum and Michael both exchanged looks and smirked at the boys in the bed.

"Oh.. We know now." MIchael winked at them and Luke feel back onto the bed with his pillow over his face.

"Get out." Luke said not so clearly since he was covering himself with his pillow.

"okay lovebirds." they paparazzi walked out and close the door quietly.

"why are we naked?'

"I have no idea."

Ashton pulled up the covers and found a wet balloon in between them.

"Oh my gosh!"

Ashton dropped the wet balloon quickly and got off the bed covering himself with the blanket they shared.

"Did we..?"

"by looking at the condom.. Yes"

"You got me drunk and had sex with me?" Ashton yelled across the room.

"No! Well.. in a way.. But no!"

" I knew I shouldn't have came to this trip!"

Cal-Pal: Hey lover boy, I just found a whole lot of videos on Michael's phone.. You guys made a freakin porno!  
We are on our way back to your room to show you!

 

They hooked up Michael's phone to Ashton's laptop and watched the videos they made.

"Damn! You two are just some horny teens!" Michael said watching the video.

"I hate to say this but uhh.. You guys made a hot porno!" Calum said with a giggle.

"Shut up. I wish I wasn't drunk for this! Ashton can really suck!" Luke made Ashton blush hard and he pulled the blanket over his head.

"Oh! He is were you guys start to get crazier!"

The three boys watched the video very closely as the video showed Luke about to stick inside Ashton's tight bum until he mom opened the door.

Calum shut the laptop very quick when they heard the door knob turn.

"Oh! You guys are all here! Come down to the deck! we are going to have breakfast and observe the ocean"

"Yes mum."

"Lucas, why are you and Ashton-"

"Bye mother!" Luke interrupted.

They waited a few minutes until they knew she was not close enough to hear their conversation.

"Can I have a copy of that?" Calum asked

"No!" Luke and Ashton both shouted.


	4. Take control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton was about how they had sex when they all got drunk but his feeling changed after he hears luke's singing voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda suckish so lets close our fingers and see if you like it.   
>  ~R•M•T~

"Hello boys! Come sit down and have some breakfast! Do you want waffles or pancakes?"  
Elegant dishes filled up the whole 10 foot table and the sounds of spoons and forks clattering was louder than the Seagulls squalling.  
"Ash! Come sit next to momma!" Ashton's mom patted the seat next to her.  
"I.. Uhh.. Wanted to sit with Luke.."  
"Oh.. He can sit with us too!"  
The boys sat on both sides of Ashton's mom and played with their leftovers.  
"You two boys seem to be getting along well!" She smiled as Ashton and he grinned back.  
"So Lucas.. Your mother has been telling me about how good you are with the guitar. Maybe you and Ashton can form a band!"  
"I don't really think I play that goof but I can play a few songs." Luke said looking down at his plate of syrup.  
"Oh honey! Go get your guitar and play us a song!" Luke's mom commanded.  
"But mom—"  
"No buts at the table, Lucas! Just go get your guitar."  
Moments later Luke came back with a acoustic guitar.  
"Uhm.. I call this song 'If You Don't Know'."  
Luke began to pluck some strings and started to sing.  
"I need you to need me to stay,   
If you say you you dont feel a thing,  
If you don't know let me go oh oh ohh"  
Ashton's feeling towards Luke started to change just by listening to him sing.  
He watched Luke the whole time singing but when Luke finally realized, He winked at him and Ashton turned bright red.  
When he ended it was silent until his mom started to clap and they all joined in.  
"That was beautiful! Wasn't it Ash?" Too many eyes stared at Ashton and Luke made him ten times more nervous.  
"Uh-uhm.. May I be excused?"  
"Yes you may."  
Ashton stormed off the deck and walked to anywhere where he knew for sure Luke wouldn't be around.  
The closet in their room.  
Ashton sat on the floor in the closet with his legs pulled close to his chest.  
Foot steps started to worry Ashton as they got closer and closer.  
Luke slid open the door and found Ashton balled up in the corner.  
"Why are you in the closet?"  
"I uhh.. I.. Bye!"  
Ashton started to push the door to slid close but was stuck from Luke holding it from closing.  
"Get up" Luke held out his boney hand once again.  
Ashton grabbed his hand and pulled himself up and before his first step his shoe string got hooked on Luke's guitar which led them both falling on the floor  
"Ow!"  
Ashton sat up but under him was Luke.  
Luke had Ashton sitting right on top of his zipper and his skinny jean begun to get tighter.  
"Uhmm.. Luke.."  
"Yeah?"  
"I think I feel your hard-on.."  
"Uh.."  
Ashton bounced up a little and made Luke wince for the urge of getting out of his much tighter jeans.  
He seemed to have heard Luke and took advantage of him and circled his hips.  
Luke groaned and Ashton started to laugh.  
"Thats not funny!"  
"Dude! You literally are about to pop out of those jeans!"  
"Shut up."  
"Hey boys are you oka—" Ashton's mom stood in front of the door and stared at how they were positioned.  
"We.. Uhh fell!" Ashton said as his movement was still against Luke and letting more groans come out.  
"Hi Miss Irwin." Luke said waving upside down.  
She walked off with the same shocked look on her face.  
"Nice going Luke! Now she thinks we are trying to fuck!"  
"Its not my fault! You keep moving around and rubbing against me! And yet you are still sitting on me!"  
"Well too bad! I actually like sitting here. I am able to control you"  
"You son of—" Ashton interrupted Luke with circling his hips again.  
"What were you going to say?"  
"You asshole"


	5. I Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton and Luke get in a argument over their incident from earlier, will they forgive eachother for it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't one of my best but I tried since I had to go a whole week with writer's block >_> Hope you like!
> 
> Leave a friendly comment or a kudo ^~^
> 
> ~R•M•T~

Ashton was off of Luke but he hated that he wasn't sitting on him anymore but didn't want to admit it.  
"Well.. Since you already put my mother in shock, how about we go hang out with Mikey as Calum?"  
"Fine."  
They went to the other boys room and found them both laying their backs on the bed's backboard with iPads in their hands.  
"We heard what happen. You're mom is really freakin out." Calum said not taking his eyes off the oversized iPhone.  
"Luke scared her! He had to put his guitar on the floor!"  
"You are seriously blaming me now? You were the one riding me!" Luke included.  
"Well you were moaning! I just fell on you and you decided to get a fucking hard-on!"  
"Hey! You two stop fighting! Luke, you liked it when he was on you and Ashton, you you knew he liked it so you kept it up!" Michael shouted "If you don't want to be roommates anymore then we can switch!"  
"Fine then! He might just run off and hide again."  
"Well you might try and have sex with me when i'm asleep! I will be back with my stuff!" Ashton walked on mad and Luke didn't even bother to go after him and change his mind.  
"Luke, are you really going to do this?" Calum asked.  
"Of course! I don't want to see him until he are off this hell ship."  
"Okaaay then. I'm gonna bring my iPad!"  
They switched and Luke and Ashton hasn't said a word about him at all.  
When it was dinner time Ashton didn't show up and Luke pretended he didn't care but deep down he was worried.  
"Michael, where is my son?" Ashton's mom asked.  
"Oh.. He uhm.. Said he wasn't hungry and just wanted to go ahead and sleep."  
"Oh.. Okay then." The table was quiet the whole time and Ashton's mom didn't make any eye contact.  
When they finished cleaning up and all went to their rooms, Ashton's mom pulled Michael away from Calum.  
"Please Michael, tell me the truth. I can't bare to be so worried about Ashton."  
He let out a sigh as if it was hard for him to tell her.  
"He-uhh.. Him and Luke got in argument and switch roommates but since he has been in my room and just was quiet the whole time but when I walked out he started crying."  
Luke hid behind the wall to listen over their conversation.  
"Oh no. Please talk to Lucas. I can't see Ashton go through this again. Please Michael." Tears started to go down her face and of course Michael was going to help.  
"I will try my best."  
She walked off to her room and Michael went to the side where  
Luke was and gave him a look as if he knew Luke was listening.  
"I will see what I can do." Luke said.  
Luke walked slowly into Michael's room and didn't turn on the lights so Ashton wouldn't know it was him instead of Michael.  
He could hear Ashton sobbing and could feel his tears balling out inside.  
Luke walked towards to bed and laid down next to Ashton.  
"I hate myself. I shouldn't have got mad at him for something my fault. He probably hates me just like my dad."  
'I would never hate him. I actually really like him.' He thought to himself.  
Ashton started to feel Luke's, which he thought was Michael, arms wrap around him.  
"I actually really like him. He might not feel the same back to me but i just want him to know I do."  
"I like you a lot too. I would never hate you. And please don't hate yourself." Luke said which surprised Ashton.  
Ashton turned to face Luke and hugged him tight.  
Feeling his warm body against him made him feel a million times better and safer.  
"Please forgive me."  
"I do but make me a promise. Never hate yourself and I will always be there to comfort you hen you need it."  
"I promise."  
"Pinky promise?" Luke held his pinky near Ashton and let out a giggle from him."  
"Yes." Ashton wrapped he pinky around Luke's and his laughter made Luke feel so relieved and happy.  
"I want to be with you forever, Ashton."  
"I want the same but how will your parents think of it?"  
"Oh fuck them! I don't what anyone has to say about us being together."  
They stared at each other for a good 5 seconds and pulled into a passionate kiss.  
The rest of that night Luke held Ashton in his arms making sure he never feels alone or hurt.


	6. Truth Or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aussie boys decide to play extreme spin the bottle/truth or dare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the not so good chapters. A lot of stuff has been happening in the real world. Hope you enjoy these one!
> 
> ~R•M•T~

"Did all realize that when we get to Australia, the next day will be Halloween." Michael's mom said  
"Wait.. What? You are fucking serious! I haven't found myself a costume yet!" Michael slammed his hands on the table and made the lads laugh.  
"Michael! No swears at the table! Sorry about him. He is 16 and still a child inside." The adults laugh and Michael rolled his eyes at his mom.  
"So.. I was thinking about being Batman." Luke said.  
"I want to be Batman!" Ashton whined.  
"You're short. An plus you could br my Robin."  
Ashton blushed at Luke for saying 'MY Robin' and didn't notice the mistake which also made gave their mothers a stare at him.  
"I bought some sewing stuff materials! May I make your costumes?" Ashton's mom asked.  
"You can sew?" Ashton asked.  
"Of course Ash! I might be rich but I still do a poor person's job."  
"Oh.. Okay then. That will be sweet." He grinned.  
Luke let out a 'aw' and Aston turned to look at him confusedly.  
"Huh?"  
"Oh.. Uh.. Nothing." Luke nervously coughed.  
"Ashton, aren't you getting a little old for trick or treating?" Luke's mom asked.  
"Nope. You can only be 18 once." Luke stared at him confused.  
"Wait.. You're 18?"  
"Yeah. I turned 18 a fee months ago." Ashton responder with a smile.  
"He had a star wars party. The poor child ran around the mansion with a cloak and a light saver." Ashton's mom said with a laugh.  
"Well.. I'm done. Maybe I be excused?" Luke asked.  
"Yes. Lucas. Take your friends along with you, sweetheart."  
All four of the boys got up and walked off to Luke and Ashton's room.  
"Gosh! I can't stand sitting at a table with family!" Michael exhaled.  
"Why?" Calum asked  
"Because they all pretend we are all perfect children."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I told my mum that I was in love with you since we met and all I got was a slap from behind the hand of my dad. I had cut starts on my wrist since I was 12 and they tell everyone that I was in 'accident'"  
"You don't need to care what they think of you. All you need to know is I love you and you are perfect to me." Calum kissed Michael on the lips and Luke and Ashton stared with plan looks.  
"Let's play truth or dare! Lock the door, Luke."  
Luke locked the door and the boys sat in a circle on the floor with the old bottle of wine they finished and hid from their parents.  
"I'll go first." Calum said spinning the bottle.  
It pointed it at Luke with a frighten look.  
"Hmm.. Truth or dare,Lucas."  
"Uh.. Truth."  
"Is it true you and Ashton are dating?"  
Luke looked at Ashton with a questioning look.  
"Y-es. Since last night."  
"Woo! Luke is hittin' it!" Michael shouted making Ashton laugh.  
"My turn!" Michael turned the bottle fast and waited for it to point.  
Its next victim was Calum.  
"Truth or dare?"  
"Uhhm.. Truth."  
"Is it true that your sister has a crush on Luke?"  
"Um yeah." Luke blushed hard and Ashton looked at Luke furious.  
"My turn I guess." Luke spun the bottle and it landed on Michael.  
"Truth or da—"  
"Dare! Double dare!" Michael responded before the end of the question.  
"Okay.. I dade you to give Calum a lap dance!"  
"The little one sure knows how to dare." Michael stood up and pulled Calum to sit on the bed will he thought he routine.  
Michael's hand ran through Calum's hair and down to neck making Calum twitch a little.  
He rushed his fingering through his hair and down to his button-down plaid shirt pulling both sides on the shirt and busting the top buttons off.  
Calum laughed nervously laughed at the sloppy routine Michael was demonstrating but yet liked how he put in the effort to try his best.  
Michael's hands started to explore around the Calum's pants zipper making him twitch even more.  
He breathed heavy on his neck and Calum just wished Luke and Ashton were gone.  
After some bends and little dances Michael gave to Calum he was ready to pull him into a kiss but Ashton stopped them.  
"Okay okay! You guys are going to far!"  
"Oh right. My turn? Ashton, you what to choose." Calum said  
"Uhmm.. Dare!"  
"I dare you to leave hickeys on Luke's neck!"  
"What? Are you serious!"  
"Well duh! Of course I am! I just got a lap dance what do you think I was gonna say?"  
"Fine."  
Ashton once again sat on Luke so he could get a better grip on making sure those marks stay.  
"Sorry Lukey."   
"Its okay, Ash." Luke said with a smirk.  
Luke begun to feel Ashton's soft lips against his neck letting a hiss come out of him.  
Ashton sucked on Luke's warm skin in certain spots that he knew Luke would like.  
The burning sensation got to Luke and he started biting his lip and gripped his hand on to Ashton's little bum.  
Ashton's warm saliva on Luke's neck made even Calum as Michael have a hard-on but they soon had to stop this trance.  
"O-okay. You stop now."  
Ashton giggled and got off Luke and left red and purple marks on Luke's neck where even a penguin could notice from being surrounded by glaciers.  
"Damn Luke. What's your mum gonna say about those." Calum said pointing at the love marks.  
"I don't know but she might end up throwing me off the yacht."  
They laughed and the game went on with sexual dares which made them want their lover even more.  
Michael and Calum left the room and they two boys looked at each other's result of the game.  
Both of them had love marks covering their neck and somewhat of their collar bones but Ashton had it worse.  
He had some on his boney hips along with bite marks since Luke's dare was rough.  
"Our parents are going to kill us."  
"Well.. Its better than drugs."


	7. American Apparel underwear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They celebrate their great work of 'hiding' and have dessert ^~^ (terrible at summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while since I last uploaded! My best friend Felicia helped me with this chapter since  
> I had too much on my mind to think about it. Anyway I hope you enjoy it! ^~^
> 
> ~R•M•T~

"So.. How are we going to cover up these marks?"  
"Hm..I don't know.." Luke said as he touched the hickeys on his neck to his collar bone.  
Ashton also felt his the love marks and bruises on his hips and winced slightly "Gosh! Did you really have to do it that hard?"  
"Well.. It was a rough dare and that's just how I do it" Luke smirked.  
Ashton's face turn bright red and turned his head away from him.  
Michael and Calum barged in and shut the door hard.  
"Hey guys, cover your marks with this" Calum tossed a small bottle of light shaded liquid at Luke.  
"Where the hell did you get this?" Luke asked.  
"My mom's purse. Did you know those Louis Vuitton purses have like millions of pockets that probably lead to Narnia?" Said Michael.  
"Shut up and help us put this on." Luke snapped.  
The two victims of the dare tilted their head and the daredevils applied the cold light color liquid on the spots.  
"Its so cold!" Ashton whinnied.  
"Be quiet you big baby." Michael said.  
"Okay.. We are done!" The two boys pulled out their phones and turned to the front camera to check out the results.  
"Well damn! I don't even see it." Said Luke.  
"What about the hickeys and bruises on my hip?" Ashton pulled up his shirt and they all observed it.  
Calum poked at it causing Ashton to jump a bit.  
"Ow! Cal!"   
"Oops sorry."  
"Will you be raising up your hands?"  
"I don't think so."  
"Okay then. You'll be fine. I'm hungry." Michael rubbed his growling stomach.  
"My mom told me something about the chef making dessert.."  
"Well lets go get some!"  
The four idiotic boys ran to the dining area and saw the parents still talking.  
"Oh hi boys! I'm guessing you came back for dessert?" Luke's mom said with a laugh.  
"Maybe." Luke said.  
"Lucas! We do not say maybe. Its rather a yes or no." Luke's dad exclaimed.  
"Yes, father."  
The chef brought out two round trays covered and laid them on the table.  
He pulled the top metal cover and underneath was a chocolate covered sundae with sprinkles and some sliced strawberries and kiwi surrounding it.  
"Its homemade recipe." Said the french chef.  
"Damn! It looks fucking good!" Michael grabbed at one and smelled the hard chocolate.  
"Michael! Use your proper language at the table!" Shouted his mom.  
"Nah! We are going back to the room."  
The other three grabbed a bowl and walked off back to Luke's room.  
"Oh my gosh! Its a freakin' orgasm in my mouth!" Michael was half way down with his french delight.  
"Oh fuck.. I forgot to get a spoon." Ashton's dimply smile turn into a frown.  
"Aw! Its okay babe! You can use mine! Or I can feed you!" Luke said scooping up a small amount and trying to put it in Ashton's mouth.  
"No Lukey! I'm not a baby!"  
"Come on Ash! Here comes the plane!" Luke made his lame airplane sounds and squeezed Ashton's cheeks.  
"I'm older than you!"  
"Just open for me, please."  
"Fine."  
Ashton opened his mouth a little and Luke gently laid the cold spoon in Ashton's mouth and he closed and Luke pulled the spoon out seeing that he took the cold treat.  
"Aw! How cute! I wish my relationship was like that!" Calum said.  
"What? Our rewershinship is like thut!" Michael mumbled with a mouth full of ice cream.  
"Exactly what I mean."  
Ashton giggled and Michael pulled Calum in for a hug.  
"Don't feel bad baby! We are perfect just the way we are!" Michael said holding onto his lover.  
"Mikey!" Calum said laughing.  
"Love me Calum! Love me!"  
"I do I do!"  
"You guys are weird." Luke said still feeding Ashton.  
"And you guys aren't?" Michael said while he let go.  
"Nope."  
"I'm sleepy." Ashton leaned his head on Luke's shoulder, tickling his neck with his curly hair.  
"Well.. I guess see you tomorrow guys. The baby has to take his naps."  
"I'm not a baby!" Ashton pouted.  
"Sure." Luke sarcastically.  
"Kay. Bye." Calum and Michael walk out and close the door gently.  
Ashton started to undress and Luke stared making Ashton shiver.  
"Lukey! I need my privacy!"  
"Okay okay." Luke turned away and started to undress himself.  
When they were down, they were both left in their american apparel underwear.  
Luke cuddle Ashton under the comforter and they both slept peacefully through the night. 


End file.
